Blog użytkownika:Luki0053/Historia wspaniałego Hatuy cz.11
Hatua stawiał wielki opór, mimo znacznie przewyższających sił, wystarczająco długo trzymał się i wycofywał, by przybyły lwy z Lwiej Skały i mu pomogły. Ta bitwa była wygrana, ale to nie koniec wojny. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Zazu cały czas patrolował Lwią Ziemię z góry. Hatua był ranny, lecz wrócił o własnych siłach. W domu nakazał swojemu najstarszemu synowi iść na Lwią skałę z obowiązkiem ochrony rodziny królewskiej. Gdy Zira ruszyła do ataku z hienami, Zazu szybko podleciał najpierw do Hatuy z wieściami, potem na Lwią Skałę. „Więc czas na jedną z największych bitew w dziejach? Nareszcie!” Podsumował Nguvu. Do starcia doszło niedaleko wąwozu. Hatua zjawił się tuż po wszystkich lwach. I zaczęło się. Nguvu nie opuszczał Kovu na krok, cały czas zażarcie walczyli, na Hatuę zwaliły się trzy hieny, lecz ten gdy ryknął przeraziły się tak bardzo, że została tylko jedna, gdy zaczął z nią walczyć podeszły do niego kolejne cztery. „Z piątką spokojnie sobie poradzę.” pomyślał i zaczęła się krwawa walka. Lecz ujrzał, jak Kovu został strącony do wąwozu, a Nguvu jako jedyny biegnie mu na pomoc. Hatua zepchnął hieny, i szybko pobiegł na pomoc królowi i synowi. Gdy patrzył z góry, widział jak jego syn samemu broni nieprzytomnego Kovu przed ponad ósemką hien. Wtedy zauważył, że jeszcze jedna zakrada się do syna od Tyłu. Wtedy postanowił ją zaatakować, gdy rzucił się na nią, przewrócił ją ponad 10 metrów dalej, już miał jej zadać cios, lecz zauważył, że to jego dawna wybawczyni. Msiliti, lecz ta nie wiedząc kto to jest wykorzystała chwilę zawahania Hatuy, mocno go uderzyła, aż odrzuciła go na sporą odległość, a reszta hien rzuciła się na Hatuę. Nguvu chciał pomóc ojcu, lecz zanim coś zrobił Hatua oswobodził się, walczył tak zaciekle jak nigdy, chodziło tu o życie jego syna. Pokonał każdą hienę, ale tylko jednej darował życie. Była to Msiliti. „Teraz jesteśmy kwita.” skomentował i zaczął kuśtykać w stronę swojego syna niosącego Kovu. Lwy z Lwiej Skały odniosły sukces, ale musiały go krwawo okupić. Między innymi Hatuą. Już nie dał rady iśc gdziekolwiek, padł na ziemię i stracił przytomność.Obudził się dopiero u siebie w jaskini, Rafiki badając go tylko pokręcił głową. „Nie zostało mu dużo czasu.” „A ile?” Spytała zrozpaczona Lulu? „Nie wiem, 5 minut, godzinę, dzień, tydzień, ciężko powiedzieć, i tak cud, że się obudził. Rany są bardzo głębokie.” Wszyscy byli wielce zasmuceni. Wszyscy przybyli, nawet Kovu, gdzie po incydencie z władzą ich relacje się ochłodziły. „Nguvu, od teraz Ty mnie zastępujesz…. Mógłbyś się nie mazgaić z byle powodu!” „Jeśli dla Ciebie strata ojca jest byle powodem to chyba coś Ci z głową zrobili!”. „Racja” pomyślał Hatua. „No chodźcie dzieci, niech was uścisnę. Macie się słuchać mamy i Nguvu. Od teraz oni są za was odpowiedzialni. Nguvu.” „Tak?” „Nie zawiedź mnie.” „Postaram się.” Machweo mimo że bardzo lubiła towarzystwo Hatuy, po jego wzroku zauważyła, że chciałby zostać sam, „dzieciaki, chodźmy na dwór, pobawimy się czy coś, dajcie tacie odpocząć.” Młodzież niechętnie opuściła jaskinię, nawet Rafiki ich opuścił. Hatua jeszcze zanim Pumba z Timonem poszli poprosił ich, by zaśpiewali Hakunę Matatę gdy on już odejdzie. Przyznali, że to dziwne, no ale cóż. Skoro taka jego wola. Wszyscy czekali przed domem, nawet Kopa nie ważył się przeszkadzać Hatule. „W końcu sami.” powiedział Hatua, a Lulu ledwo co powstrzymywała łzy. Lecz dzieci bawiąc się na dworzu: „Dlaczego tata musi odejść?” pytała Jua, „Bo przyszedł na niego czas” tłumaczyli jej Nguvu z Machweo. „Ale ja chcę do taty!” Wykrzyczała i pobiegła do taty. „Tatoo! Tato nie odchodź!” „Muszę, kochanie” Odparł Hatua, a w myślał „No i po spokoju...”. „Ale ja nie chcę, chcę, byś był cały czas przy nas, przy mnie!” „I będę kochanie, zawsze będę przy Tobie” Przypomniały mu się słowa matki. „Pamiętaj kochanie, zawsze gdy będziesz miała problem, z którym sobie nie poradzisz, pomogę Ci” uśmiechnął się do córki. Wtem wpadli dwaj synowie, a na końcu jego pierworodny ze swoją narzeczoną. „To się tyczy was wszystkich, pamiętajcie, nieważne co by się działo, zawsze będę z wami i będę wam pomagał. Pamiętajcie.” Lulu i wszystkie dzieci wtuliły się w ojca poza Nguvu. Ojciec spojrzał na niego. „No chodźcie.” powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym niepewnie Nguvu zbliżył się z Machweo do Hatuy. Lecz po długo tak nie wytrzymali, Nguvu trochę oddalił się, a z nim Machweo. Po mału zapadał wieczór, trójka dzieciaków usnęła. W końcu Hatua miał chwilę dla Lulu. Zaczęli wspominać swoje życie. Lulu w myślach miała tylko jedno: „Tyle razy mnie ratował, a gdy raz potrzebował pomocy nie byłam w stanie mu pomóc.” Hatua zerknął w gwiazdy nad sobą, „Ciekawe, czy zasłużyłem by być gwiazdą.” „Oj Hatua, na pewno będziesz.” Zaśmiała się Lulu, lecz uroniła spore łzy. „Nie byłbym taki pewien.” „Ale ja wierzę, że będziesz.” Po czym oboje jeszcze bardziej do siebie przylgnęli. „Słyszę ich! Wzywają mnie!” spanikował Hatua. „Kto?” Zdziwiła się Lulu. „Boję się.” „Już ciii.” i zaczęła nucić jego kołysankę, tę samą, którą śpiewała mu jego matka, zawsze uspokajała go. Tak było i tym razem. „Hatua, muszę ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć, nie dość, że my będziemy mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko, to zostaniesz dziadkiem,. Hatua? Hatua?”. Hatua już nie słyszał, co mówi Lulu, lecz nie musiał, już teraz wie o wszystkim. Lulu zaczęła płakać, po czym jej płacz przerodził się w cichy, bezradny szloch. Nguvu podszedł do matki i ją przytulił. „Będę miała kolejne dziecko. I co teraz?” spytała. „Cóż, postaram się zastąpić ojca, wspólnie ją wychowamy.” powiedział to po czym uśmiechnął się z żałością. Po czym powiedział do dzieci: „Młodzieży, oddać hołd wielkiemu bohaterowi, oraz wspaniałemu ojcu.” Dzieci wtały, i pogrążyły się w wielkim smutku. Najgorzej to przyjęła mała Jua, lecz wszyscy starali się ją pocieszać. Na koniec każdy mocno wtulił się w Hatuę. „Idź wszystkim oznajmij o śmierci Hatuy.” „Ty nie idziesz matko?” „Ja nie dam rady, proszę zrób to.” Nguvu usłuchał mamy. Wyszedł przed jaskinię ustawił się w poważnej pozie, zamknął oczy, jak to miał w zwyczaju, po czym powiedział wszystkim „Wielki Hatua…. Nie żyje!” Po czym spłynęła mu po poliku jedna, ale za to wielka łza. Zaraz po nim wyszła matka z dziećmi i całą rodziną wyruszyli do Rafikiego. Ten mimo że nie chciał widzieć ciała Hatuy, bo od razu by się rozpłakał, gdyż traktował go prawie jak syna, zgodził się. Gdy wrócili ciała nie było. Rozwścieczona i rozżalona Lulu zaczęła się na wszystkich wydzierać, kto mógłby ukraść jej męża. Lecz Rafiki uśmiechnął się, po czym powiedział do wszystkich „He he he, już ja was zaprowadzę do niego! Idźcie za starym Rafikim, on zna drogę!” Po czym wybiegł przed jaskinię i kierował się w stronę najbliższego wzgórza. Gdy wszyscy do niego dołączyli zaczęli wypytywać się, gdzie on jest. Ten jednak uciszył ich jednym ruchem ręki, po czym wskazał jedną z jaśniejszych gwiazd, była o tyle nietypowa, że świeciła na trzy kolory. Od tej pory przedstawianie tych kolorów razem nazywane jest Hatulą Gwiazdą. A tymi kolorami są: czerwony, biały i zielony co oznaczają miłość, szlachetność oraz nadzieję. Wszyscy patrzyli na najpiękniejszą z gwiazd. Nguvu ze łzami w oczach powiedział do mamy „No i udało mu się.” „Tak…. Zasłużył sobie na to .” Timon i Pumba próbowali zaśpiewać „Hakunę Matatę” lecz słabo im to szło. Dopiero gdy powiał delikatny wiaterek, Timon miał wrażenie jakby słyszał właśnie Hatuę, który śpiewa. „Hej! Też to słyszycie?” Lecz wszyscy już wsłuchiwali się w śpiew, śpiew wspaniałego Hatuy. „On żyje! ” wykrzyczał Rafiki, „Żyje poprzez naszą pamięć o nim, dopóki go nie zapomnimy, będzie żył w nas.” Gwiazda wspaniale się prezentowała, lecz jej czerwony kolor nie był zbyt intensywny. Dopiero po narodzinach jego drugiej córki, Tumaini, nadziei, zaczęła intensywnie wydawać swój czerwony kolor. Również narodziny Tumaini są początkiem nowej tradycji, że wszyscy z rodu Hatuy są szanowani niczym rodzina królewska oraz mają własną prezentację lwiątek, właśnie przed miejscem, w którym ten wspaniały osobnik oddał swój ostatni dech. I tu kończy się opowieść o wspaniałym lwie pełnym zasad, lecz to nie koniec historii. Nie można zapominać o wspaniałej Lulu i jej dzieciach. Oraz o rodzinie królewskiej, Kiarze, Kovu, Kionie, Kopie czy dzieciach Kiary i Kovu, Kodzie, Leah czy Ashy. To na pewno nie jest koniec historii, a może dopiero początek? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach